


Evan Is A Little Voyeur

by WrathOfSlytherin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Evan loves his plant, Fluff and Smut, Hufflepuff!Evan, M/M, Masterbation, Mirrors, Treebros, ravenclaw!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathOfSlytherin/pseuds/WrathOfSlytherin
Summary: Kinktober day 4: MirrorsHogwarts AU: Evan is a lonely little Hufflepuff that just wants to talk with his plants. How was he supposed to know that Connor would be in his greenhouse jacking off?





	Evan Is A Little Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> I had such a hard time deciding on Hufflepuff or Slytherin for Evan! As a major potterhead I take my sorting of characters very seriously after all, but I think I got them right. This one is a little more innocent then the others I have done for kinktober so far but I really like it. Maybe if I have some time after October I may expand on our boys in the Harry Potter universe. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There were some days that Evan Hanson hated the fact that he was a wizard. As a muggleborn wizard, Evan had to grow up with the knowledge that there was something different about him. He could feel it. Unfortunately, so could all of his peers. Evan spent the large majority of his childhood being avoided or made fun of by the other children because he could never quite fit in. It wasn't until he was ten years old that he found out why.

 _______________

 Evan had climbed a tree behind the school so that he could get away from a pack of bullies that were chasing him. "Come down here you damn tree nerd!" The head bully, Chris, was way bigger than any ten year old had a right to be and was mean as a snake. Evan had heard rumors that he came from a broken home and that way why he was so mean to everyone, but that wasn't a good enough excuse!

 "No!" Evan climbed up until there were no more branches thick enough to support him. He hugged the trunk and squeezed his eyes shut. The tree would protect him, the tree is his friend. "G-go away Chris! Leave me alone!"

 "Awww. Poor little Hanson is crying in his tree." Chris sneered. He bent down and picked up some rocks that were sitting down at the base of the tree and let the first one fly, nearly missing Evan. "Let me help you down from there." His lackys cackled behind him and picked up their own rocks.

 Evan cried harder as the rocks started to reach him, scratching him on his arms and legs. He hugged the tree trunk tighter. The tree would protect him. The tree was his friend. The tree would protect him. It will protect him!

 Suddenly the rocks stopped and screams of terror could be heard from below. Evan hesitantly looked down to see what was going on and saw the bullies were being struck by the low hanging branches of the tree. The tree WAS protecting him! Evan cried out in joy at the sight of his tormentors being punished. He kissed the tree and hugged it. "Thank you."

 When Evan returned home that day there was a stern looking older woman in robes speaking with his mother on the couch, tea in hand. She had her gray hair pulled back in the tightest bun he had ever seen. Didn't that hurt? Evan closed the door and dropped his backpack on the table beside it. "Mom," he called out shyly." Who is this?"

 "EVAN!" Heidi took one look at her baby all scratched up and rushed to his side. He was covered in dirt and blood and there was even a leaf in his hair. "Did you fall out of a tree? You know I told you to only climb them when there is an adult around to watch you. You could have broken your neck!"

 "I'm ok mom." Evan giggled as Heidi hugged him close. He looked at the strange woman again an whispered to his mom." The tree saved me. I was being bullied and it came to life and beat them up!"

 Heidi tensed and pulled back to look at her son. "The tree came to life?" She looked to the woman on the couch. "Professor McGonnigal, is this what you were talking about?"

 The professor nodded her head. "That is exactly what I am talking about Ms. Hanson. Evan is a special boy, he is a wizard."

 "I'm a what!?" Evan squeaked and hid behind his mother. "That is impossible!" Sure, Evan loved to read books about boys finding out they were actually extraordinary and going on to save the world, but things like that were not real! He could fantasize that he was a demigod like Percy Jackson and would come into a power that was passed to him from a godly father, but the reality was that his father was some jerk who left his family to be with his babysitter after he got her pregnant with his little brother.

 "You are a wizard Evan." McGonnigal said, placing her cup of tea on the table. " Magic is real my boy, and you have the ability to use it inside of you. Just like this." One moment the crazy lady was standing before Evan, the next a tabby with rectangular markings around it's eyes that looks a lot like the glasses that she had been wearing.

 "Oh…my god." Evan's hands went to his mouth and he walked out from behind his mother to the cat. He placed his had on its head. It was real! She really did turn into a cat!

 Evan stepped back and the cat turned back into a human. The woman was looking far less severe, her eyes sparkling. "Evan, how would you like to go to my magic school next year?"

 This was his chance! His chance to not be a freak! He always knew he was different, and this was why. He was a fricking _wizard!_ "Yes, yes, yes!" Evan looked to his mom, eyes wide and more excited then she could remember him looking in a long time. "Can I mom? Please! Can I?"

 Heidi smiled down at her little boy sadly. She was going to miss him, but this was the best thing for him. "Of course Evan."

 "YES!" Evan jumped up and down excitedly. Finally, he was going to not be the weird kid. He was going to make friends. Everything was going to be different.

 _____________

 Nothing was different.

 Turns out, learning that you are a wizard doesn't change who you are and even wizarding children don't really have a lot of kindness to spare for a boy who was riddled with anxiety. He was still a freak, just a different kind now. Sure, his housemates in Hufflepuff didn't really pick on him or make fun of him- it was against their nature to turn on their own that way after all, a puff was nothing if not loyal, but he didn't really have friends either.

 At least he still had his plants. Evan was the top student for herbology, his love of trees transferring over to the greatest subject that they taught at the boarding school. Professor Longbottom had really taken him under his wing during his last seven years at the school and had even offered him an apprenticeship once he graduated later this year. Evan was going to be a master herbologist. Plants really were his truest friends and would never let him down. 

 Ever since that day when he had caused the tree to beat up his bullies, Evan had maintained that ability to control plants. Only Professor Longbottom, Headmistress McGonnigal and his mother knew he had chlorokenisis, he was already freakish enough and he couldn't stand the thought of anyone else knowing. Professor Longbottom had gone a long way to make him feel better about his abilities and granted him permission to use the greenhouse whenever he pleased. He knew speaking with the plants helped to calm Evan when he started to get too nervous so he gave him a key.

 Evan was walking down to greenhouse 13 now to spend some time with his plants. He had had a bad day and needed to blow off some steam. He may be a herbology prodigy, but in potions he was the worst, and today he had exploded yet ANOTHER cauldron.  Thankfully nobody was injured by his screw up, but some of it did land in Connor Murphy's hair. The Ravenclaw had glared at Evan so hard he thought he would turn to stone. Or have a panic attack. Or both.

 Connor Murphy. The only person Evan really felt like he could possibly connect with in this school other than his plants and Professor Longbottom. He was a seventh year Ravenclaw who had no friends. Evan always heard the whispers. “ He should have been a Slytherin. He is too mean to be a Ravenclaw.” “Doesn’t he look like he is gonna snap and avada kedavra the school.” “I heard that he pushed his sister down the grand staircase trying to KILL her.” A Ravenclaw that should have been a Slytherin, and a Hufflepuff with no friends _. A match made in heaven if only I wasn’t such a pussy and would just gather up the courage to talk to the beautiful Ravenclaw._

 Evan blushed as he opened the door to the greenhouse. How did that thought slip in there? _OK. So I may be totally gay for Connor Murphy._ Evan tossed the key and his bag on a work bench after locking the door behind himself. _It’s not like it is a crime to have a crush on a cute boy! Especially one with hair that looks that soft. Or moans that sweet._

Evan jolts to a stop as he rounds a giant pot containing a creeping vine and spots Connor Murphy sprawled against the ground before the mirror that Professor Longbottom had placed in the corner of the greenhouse so that the girls would stop complaining about having dirt on them and not realizing it before leaving. Connor had both his shirt and pants open with his tie loose around his neck and both his nipples and cock hard.

 Evan hid himself behind the creeping vine and watched through the leaves, his own dick rock hard in an instant. He shouldn’t watch, he should let Connor have his privacy. _God he is so fucking beautiful._ Evan had to swallow quickly to avoid drooling onto the plant. Connor had one hand leisurely stroking his thick cock, fingers not even able to fully meet around his girth and the other hand plucking at his left nipple. Connor moaned out as he pinched his nipple and sped up his hand. “Evan.”

  _What the fuck?! Did he just moan my name?_ Evan tensed. _There is no way it was mine. Maybe another Evan?_

“Oh god.” Connor bucked his hips forward, his head thrown back. Shit, he wanted his hands in that hair. “Yes, Hansen just like that! Ride this dick.”

  _Ok. That is definitely my name._ Evan whimpered and shifted his hand down into his pants to grip his cock. He was dripping so much pre he had no problem moving his hand up and down his shaft quickly as he continued to watch Connor in the mirror. God, he could see everything.

 “You are so beautiful Evan.” Connor switched to his right nipple and pinched. “I am close. I am so fucking close.” He was trusting up into his fist faster and faster, the wet squelching sounding loudly through the greenhouse. “Come with me baby!”

 Evan’s body jolted as pleasure shot up his spine. Fuck, he was gonna come. “Connor.” He whimpered under his breath and came, spraying all over the vine as Connor shot his release all over the mirror.

 Connor panted as he was coming down from his high and looked forward into the mirror. Shit. He was gonna have to clean that up before he left. He moved his head from side to side to loosen up the muscles and grabbed his wand from beside himself to vanish his mess on his person before tucking his softened cock back into his pants. He then stood and vanished the mess on the glass.

 When the mess was gone he noticed the very eyes he was just imagining in his head as he got himself off staring directly at him in the mirror. “Evan Hansen!” Connor turned to stare incredulously at Evan. “How long were you standing there watching me like a fucking creep.”

 Connor stomped up to Evan and grabbed him by the tie so that he could not run away, the yellow and black silk firmly wrapped around his fist. “I-I-I-I was…”

 “Nothing to say for yourself Hansen?” Connor snarled. “Too shocked that the school freak was getting his rocks off?”

 Evan knew he could not get the words out but he didn’t want to let this opportunity pass. If he didn’t do something Connor was going to hate him! He actually had a chance with the guy he has been in love with from afar for years and he was NOT going to fuck this up. _Man up Evan!_

Evan lunged forward in Connors grip and slammed his lips to his. It was messy and clumsy and perfect at the same time. Evan slipped his hands into Connor’s hair like he had wanted to all day and readjusted their lips to fit better and groaned. This was it. This was what he had wanted for years and it was somehow even better then he imagined.

  _I can't fucking believe this!_ Connor smiled into the kiss and slid his tongue into Evan's mouth to play. _I would have never thought that Evan would actually like me back. This must be what heaven feels like._

 Evan moved his lips from Connor's, a small cry of protest leaving the Ravenclaw at the loss, and move his mouth downwards to kiss and suck on his neck. Connor let go of Evan's tie and grabbed his ass, lifting Evan up and closer. Evan Sucked mark right into the side of Connor's neck where he knew it would not be covered by the collar of his uniform shirt.

 "I have marked you." Evan looked into Connor's eyes, a small playful glower on his face. "That means you are mine to keep. Got it?"

 Connor laughed loudly. He couldn't remember a time that he had felt this happy. "Well if you are keeping me, I guess I will have to keep you too. You are mine now Evan Hansen."

 All around the greenhouse flowers bloomed.

 All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay a Hogwarts AU. Tomorrow is going to get back to the kinkier side of things as the prompts are Sadism/Masochism | Feederism | Shotgunning.


End file.
